


Repose

by Kookimunjoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Sweet, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookimunjoo/pseuds/Kookimunjoo
Summary: ~“Where’re y’going?” Shiro mumbled.Keith looked down at him and grinned, “Nowhere if you don’t want me to.”Shiro looked up at him, “Y’hungry?”Keith bit his lip and swept his gaze over Shiro’s back, down to rest at the dimples just above his waistband, and then back up, “Not for food.” he insinuated.Shiro chuckled and shifted in place, lifting his hips up just a bit with a showy little shake before he went lax again. A tease.~
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> I need more trans-shiro in my life. So here you go, have a quick, sweet little smutty excerpt.

In Keith's opinion, withdrawing from the Garrison was the best decision Shiro had ever made.

On top of everything he had given for the war he was also overburdened with his duties as an admiral. Though Atlas was loathe to give him up, she was willing to part with him for Allura. The Garrison was far _less_ pleased to have to give the ship and their best admiral up, though Allura simply compromised with a new base on New Altea. And having a human foothold on such a prestigious planet lessened the blow of Shiro’s resignation. 

And now, with him in their significantly smaller ship, with _no_ responsibilities aside from what they wanted to do, Shiro had never seemed more at peace to Keith. It was his dream to travel the stars, and under the thumb of the Garrison _used_ to be his only option. Now he could simply roam and do whatever his heart desired, discover whatever he wanted to discover, and stay wherever he wanted to stay for as long as he wanted. And it truly was the best thing for him. He had a healthy glow about him now, no more bags under his eyes, no more stress lines in his brow, and no more anxiety over deadlines or pressing reports. 

Keith pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek, flushed with sleep and scrunched up as he hugged the pillow below him. Shiro snuggled into the pillow and groaned, his legs stretching out behind him before he peeked a single eye open up at Keith and smiled. 

“Hey.” Keith grinned. Another perk of their eloping to the stars: he had Shiro in his bed _every damn day._

“Mmf.” Shiro turned his face into the pillow and sighed.

“Stay in bed kind-of day, is it?” Keith wondered, dragging his hand down over the sculpted muscles of his husband’s back. 

“Mhm.” Shiro hummed with a sleepy smile. 

Keith only leaned down and pressed another kiss to his lips, drawing a groan out of him. “Good. You deserve it.” he said as he sat up and stretched his hands over his head. 

“Where’re y’going?” Shiro mumbled. 

Keith looked down at him and grinned, “Nowhere if you don’t want me to.” 

Shiro looked up at him, “Y’hungry?” 

Keith bit his lip and swept his gaze over Shiro’s back, down to rest at the dimples just above his waistband, and then back up, “Not for food.” he insinuated. 

Shiro chuckled and shifted in place, lifting his hips up just a bit with a showy little shake before he went lax again. A tease. 

Keith turned over onto his knees and leaned down to drag his lips over the nape of Shiro’s neck, kissing and biting gently at his sun-kissed skin. Shiro groaned and nuzzled into his pillow, and Keith pried his fingers under the loose hem of his sweatpants. 

Keith saw Shiro’s smirk as he dragged his sweatpants down his legs, taking in the majestic sight of his husband’s skin, inch by inch as it was revealed and he pulled his pants all the way down his legs to toss them somewhere. His hands went to knead at his shoulders, trailing down and down even as he rubbed firm circles into his scarred skin. His muscles were tense under his hands, slowly giving way to become pliant and soft, groans and sighs pulled from Shiro’s lips as he rubbed his hands over the small of his back. And then Keith smiled as he cupped handfuls of his husband’s ass, kneading thoroughly before he pulled his cheeks apart and admired the sight. 

Keith hummed as he leaned down to press a kiss over his hole, eliciting a gasp, and then down to swipe his tongue through slick folds that made Shiro jerk and then lift his hips, rutting back against his mouth, eager for more. Keith obliged, groaning in delight as he licked at his warm cunt, already wet. 

He lapped up the sweet tang of him, wrapping his lips around him as he delved his tongue into his hole, warm and clenching around the intrusion. Shiro groaned and Keith fought a smirk when his next breath came in as a hitching moan. 

Keith slid two fingers inside his cunt, fucking them in harshly as he licked and teased over his hard clit. Shiro rocked his hips back, panting sharply now, and Keith moved to suck a mark into the crease of his thick thigh.

“Want me to fuck you, puppy?” Keith murmured against him, licking over the new, blooming mark, and then moving to suckle his clit into his mouth, sighing at the sweet smell and taste of him.

Shiro hiked his hips up further, easing Keith’s way and gasping a breathy, muffled “Yes.” into his pillow. 

Keith eagerly grasped onto his hips, rubbing his thumbs over them and then pausing to nip playfully at Shiro’s butt, making him yelp and chuckling at his indignant little pout as he got to his knees. Shiro rocked back when he gave him the first teasing rub of his cock against his folds, wetting it and smiling as Shiro reached back to blindly grasp for him, encouraging and eager.

“Patience, Shiro.” Keith murmured, a sly lilt to his tone as he steadied himself and pressed forward with a sigh, “I got you.” 

Shiro moaned and pressed back, made Keith bottom out faster, and then ground himself back on his cock with a whimper. 

Keith firmly pressed a hand down between his shoulderblades and held him still while he began a torturously slow pace. A gradual slide out and then a sharp slide in that drew a gasp out of his husband each and every time. Shiro huffed and squirmed under him after only moments of the teasing pace, breathy little murmurs of _“Keith”_ and _“please”_ escaping him. 

“What do you need, Shiro?” Keith leaned down to kiss at the shell of his ear, “Need me to go faster?” 

Shiro exhaled a laugh, turning his head to chase Keith’s lips, “Please, baby.” he whispered, “Please?” 

Keith smiled warmly and kissed him like he wanted, and then he drew out quick, thrusting back in, hard. 

Shiro’s knuckles grew white in the pillow as he gave a startled moan, and the way his slick walls fluttered around Keith’s cock gave him an inkling of just how much he liked it. Keith pressed one last kiss to his rosy lips, nipping at one of them as he sat back, fucking down harder into him and his hands clutching tight to his hips. He pulled him into each thrust, and Shiro let him take control of the pace, content to lay propped on his arms and moan into the pillow, lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks. 

Keith loved how his cute blush always traveled down his back, and he ran a delicate hand over it, slick with the beginnings of sweat. 

“So beautiful.” Keith whispered, and Shiro blinked his eyes open to look up at him bashfully. No matter how many times he said it, Shiro tended to be incredulous. “You’re so fucking- _gorgeous.”_ Keith panted, and Shiro smiled breathlessly even as he hid his face with a groaned, unintelligible refutall. 

“Yes you are.” Keith asserted, leaning down even as he continued his grueling pace, pressing sweet kisses up the length of his spine, pausing to pay extra, special attention to every scar he came across on his way. His one hand reached between Shiro’s legs, brushing over his clit and rubbing it between his fingers, while the other threaded itself in Shiro’s short hair, pulling his head back so he could murmur into his ear. 

“What are you, Shiro?” 

Shiro exhaled a laugh, tinged at the end with a moan, and shook his head as much as he was able, blushing ever further, if it were at all possible. 

_“Shiro.”_ Keith all but snarled, slowing his pace to a crawl and grinning at the whine Shiro gave him. “Answer me.” 

Shiro bit his lip, and then he closed his eyes tight, “I’m...I’m gorgeous?” he wondered.

Keith turned his head and kissed him firmly, moaning into it as he resumed his pace, “That’s right.” he panted against his lips, licking at them as he parted from them. “Don’t you...dare forget.” 

Shiro huffed another laugh and turned to chase Keith, nuzzling against his cheek, “As if you’d let me.” he rasped. 

“Damn right.” Keith closed his own eyes and groaned, “Fuck. _Fuck_ you feel good, puppy.” he rambled, “Feel so good, gonna cum.” 

Shiro pushed back into his thrusts eagerly at that, and Keith rubbed harder at his clit, adept by now at bringing his husband to climax with him. He felt him throb under his fingers, around his cock, and he smiled breathlessly, glancing over at him as he spoke. 

“Close, too?”

“Mhm.” Shiro whined.

“Yeah?” Keith pushed him back down to the mattress and hugged him close as he went faster, gasping for air against his back as he drew himself closer and closer, and then slammed into him haltingly, one, two, three times, whimpering against his sweaty skin, licking up the salty taste as he pulsed with orgasm, and Shiro in kind. 

_“Fuck,_ Keith,” Shiro moaned. 

Keith’s chest always swelled with pride when he satisfied his husband, and he smiled sweetly as Shiro went lax against the bed, slowly pulling out and sitting back to pull the slick lips of his cunt aside with a thumb and watch his spend come trickling out. 

“Pervert.” Shiro murmured against the pillow.

Keith chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss over the flushed lips, lick up a taste of his own seed just to hear Shiro moan at the thought, and then he crawled back up and rolled him onto his back so he could kiss him. He pushed what little of his spend he’d gathered on his tongue into Shiro’s mouth, and he gasped softly as he tasted it, swallowing without prompting and giggling as he drew back. 

“You’re so _gross.”_ he said as he covered his mouth.

“You’re the one who swallowed it.” Keith grinned. 

Shiro didn’t respond to that, he only stretched luxuriously and sighed, smiling up at Keith lazily. 

“What?” Keith wondered, easing himself down to lay beside him.

“I’m gonna go back to sleep.” Shiro said huskily.

“Oh? You don’t want breakfast?” Keith asked. 

Shiro shrugged, “Later.” he rolled onto his side and hugged Keith close, “Just want you right now.” 

Keith smiled fondly to himself, nuzzling into Shiro’s shoulder, “Whatever you want, puppy.” he whispered. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, baby.” Shiro kissed his neck, and Keith’s heart fluttered, tears springing to life in his eyes, as they always did when Shiro said that. He was so glad to have him, so very happy and content and proud that Shiro loved him back, and he could spend the rest of his life with the love of his life. 

He hugged him tighter and softly hummed a laugh, giddy at the prospect. 

**Author's Note:**

> HNNGGGGG I love themmmmmm
> 
> As always, come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kookimunjoo)  
> 


End file.
